


fashionably late

by perfectlyrose



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas [18]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: John and Clara promised Rose they'd be at the opening of the latest gallery show she was managing but they are running late.Or, so they think.





	fashionably late

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Eighteen of 31 Days of Ficmas: prompt “tree”

Clara tugged on John’s hand. “Come on! We told Rose we were going to be there ten minutes ago.”

“I know, I know. Did you text her?”

“Yeah, but you know she doesn’t always have her phone on her when she’s working. I can’t  _ believe  _ we’re late for this.”

“We’re only a couple minutes away, we’ll be fine,” he said, but he picked up the pace nonetheless.

They rushed into the gallery in a swirl of snowflakes and cold air, cheeks flushed from the rush and the chill. Rose looked up from her clipboard as they did, smiling at the pair of them from next to the Christmas tree set up in the middle of the room. 

“About time you got here,” she teased.

John rubbed at the back of his neck as he glanced around the mostly empty room. “You gave us the wrong time so we’d get here on time, didn’t you?”

“Got it in one,” Rose answered with a laugh as Clara and John crossed the room to her.

Clara wrapped her in a hug before quickly kissing her. “Sorry we’re always running late.”

“You know I always am too,” Rose answered. “You look gorgeous though.”

“So do you,” John chimed in, moving in to kiss her as well. “Are you nervous?”

“Not as much as I thought I’d be, actually,” Rose admitted. “Been more focused on organizing everything than the fact that I have a piece in the show. All the artists are so excited to be in a show and I’m trying to make everything perfect for them.”

Rose had convinced the gallery owner’s to let her put together a variety showing of new artists - students and adults who had started art later in life and had never gotten a spot in a gallery before. The owners had picked one of Rose’s pieces to feature as well, even though it was unusual for the manager to have art on display.

“Everything looks brilliant, love. Best Christmas present any of them could ask for,” John said.

“Thank you Doctor,” Rose said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. “I’m so glad both of you could be here. My best Christmas present for sure.”

“Love you,” Clara said, squeezing her hand.

“Love you too.” Rose glanced up at John. “You too, of course.”

He just grinned at the pair of them.

“Alright, now, why don’t you two go open the wine and make sure the canapes look okay,” Rose said, turning her attention back to her clipboard. “Clara, don’t let him start sampling things yet.”

“Spoilsport,” John muttered.

“Once you’ve got the wine open, there’s a plate of canapes in the kitchen that you can eat without ruining my display.”

“You know me well,” he said with a chuckle.

“Don’t I know it. Now off with you both, work to do,” Rose said. “Play is for when we get home.”

“Holding you to that,” Clara said with a grin.

“You better. Now go!” Rose said, shooing them away with a smile.


End file.
